


Wolf

by kaguya_yoru



Series: That Super Blood Wolf Moon Life [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Vampire!Phil, Werewolf!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguya_yoru/pseuds/kaguya_yoru
Summary: “You’re not drinking enough,” Clint admonished gently, even as he trailed his fingers along the arm now wrapped around him. “You should make the time, Phil.”“Didn’t wantalt,” Phil replied quietly, using the slang term for non-human blood. “I wanted you.”





	Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of my patient readers waiting for me to update my other WIPs. I've had three deaths occur in my family in the span of six weeks and I'm still sorting through all of my emotions. Please bear with me.
> 
> I first proposed the idea of a werewolf!Clint/vampire!Phil fic back when the news was making a big deal of the Super Blood Wolf Moon on January 20. So here is the first in a three-part series of domestic fluff because we all need a little softness in our lives from time to time.

After ten minutes of straightening the covers, punching the pillows to the perfect plumpness, and rearranging his limbs, Clint was finally absolutely, perfectly comfortable. One by one, his muscles relaxed, gently loosening his body and mind from the constant vigilance he maintained. He could feel himself slowly falling into that twilight state between sleeping and awake, when dreams seemed to blend seamlessly with reality.

It was at the moment Clint felt consciousness start to slip away entirely when he heard the creak of the window sliding open, warped wood skittering its way up the window frame. He could fix it, of course, but it served as an effective alarm system. His mind perked up a little but his muscles remained lax, letting him know exactly who was creeping into his apartment in the dead of night.

“Every time,” Clint grumbled without heat. “How do you know the exact moment when I’m just about to fall asleep?”

“It’s a gift,” came the amused reply, the familiar tones causing warmth to spread through Clint’s chest and his heart to skip a beat. He kept waiting for the honeymoon period to end but years later, he still felt as besotted as the day they met.

The covers lifted and the rush of cool air made Clint shiver. He had to bite back a startled yelp seconds later when a cool body pressed against his back, the temperature of the skin a few degrees south of normal.

“You’re not drinking enough,” Clint admonished gently, even as he trailed his fingers along the arm now wrapped around him. “You should make the time, Phil.”

“Didn’t want _alt_ ,” Phil replied quietly, using the slang term for non-human blood. “I wanted you.”

Clint’s lips curved into a smile. “Charmer,” he said, his heart fluttering again in his chest. He elongated his neck, knowing there was enough light from the waxing moon for Phil to see the gesture. “Have at it, then.”

Another shiver went through Clint’s body at the gentle press of Phil’s fangs to his jugular, one that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. Baring his throat in submission went against his very nature; to do so for Phil had become a bit of an erotic thrill. His breath caught in his throat in anticipation and his cock began to thicken at the thought of the combination of pleasure and pain that would sweep through him when Phil pierced the skin.

The pricking sensation against the delicate skin of his neck vanished.

“Too tired.” Phil spoke through a stuttered yawn, before pressing a quick kiss against the spot where his fangs had been pressed. “In the morning.”

Clint couldn’t help the twinge of disappointment that went through him. “Geez,” he muttered, trying to calm his suddenly awake libido. “Is the romance dead already?”

Phil replied without missing a beat, “No, just undead.” 

“Ba dum tsh,” Clint said, finishing off the riff, and they both chuckled, Phil tightening his arm briefly around his Clint’s torso in a silent apology for getting him worked up. Clint trailed his fingertips along Phil’s forearm again, reveling in the satisfaction of having him so close. But after several minutes, the chill from Phil’s body seeped into his own and another shiver traveled through him.

“Do you - ?”

“Yeah,” Clint said, already rolling out from underneath Phil’s arm. He headed into the bathroom to transform. To human eyes, his transformation happened in a flash, too quickly for them to follow what exactly was happening. Clint knew from experience though that Phil could track the shifting of his bones and flesh. He tried to transform out of eyesight for courtesy’s sake, even though Phil insisted that he didn’t mind.

Clint gave himself a quick shake as he acclimated to the new rush of sensations flooding his now lupine senses and then returned to the bedroom on four legs. He found Phil waiting for him, holding the top sheet aloft, the duvet and blanket shoved down to the foot of the bed and the pillow on Clint’s side tossed to the floor. Clint leapt onto the bed in a single, powerful bound and nosed Phil’s neck briefly, instinct driving him to confirm by scent that this was really his Phil, before he stretched out on the bed.

In wolf form, Clint maintained in length the same height he held as a man, allowing Phil to resume a similar position as before, this time his hand sinking down into blue-grey, almost purple, fur. It insulated him from the cool temperature of Phil’s skin and a side effect of the transformation was that he radiated heat for a time, causing Phil to curl into him with a contented little sigh, both of them now at the perfect temperature. A yawn stretched Clint’s jaw wide, revealing massive, pointed teeth powerful enough to crush a man’s windpipe, before he flopped down onto his paws with a huff. 

With a quick flick of his ears in contentment at the absent-minded scratch from Phil at the sensitive skin behind them and a deep inhale of the scent of his mate, Clint finally let himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
